Barbie Pink
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sometimes painting a room can lead to some very interesting events... if you cetch my drift ; R


**"Barbie Pink"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Sakura! Give me that paint brush!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he chased a giggling pink haired kunoichi around the room. The floor was covered with plastic and the walls were almost all painted a very light pink besides one that wasn't finished yet. A few empty paint cans were all over the place and only one remained with enough to finish the wall. Sakura had a large paint brush in her right hand that was dripping with paint while the full paint can was in her left.

"No! You have to get it first!" She giggled as she dipped it into the paint and flung some more onto his white shirt. Sasuke growled as he pounced for her but she squealed and ran to the other side of the room. They were painting the new room for Sayuri so they could put the princess furniture they had bought into it finally but at the rate they were going they would have to wait another extra day if the painting didn't get finished soon. Sasuke was on his way to check on a few things from his latest mission when he came by to check on and kiss Saskura good bye when she wiped around and the paint left her paint brush and met with his clothing. It was on accident at first but then she did it again.

"You just wait until I get a hold of you!" He yelled playfully at her. Sakura just kept on laughing as she desperately tried to get away from him. It had been three four years since he had come home. When he had found out about Ryu being born, there oldest child that took the age of four, he came back quickly in order to raise him. Of course Sakura didn't just hand the Uchiha baby over to the man. She refused and all Kohona was on her side. So, finally, Sasuke asked her to marry him and she said no the first twenty four times but the twenty fifth times the charm!

"You won't! I'm faster then you!" She teased as she ran the other way once Sasuke turned around. He smirked as he quickly crossed through the middle of the floor and she gasped as his arms circled around her and pulled her to the ground with him. She yelped slightly and glanced at him with a pout. "You cheated." She whispered while tsking at him and shaking her head. Sasuke chuckled and leaned up to kiss her chin.

"It was worth it to do this." He told her before snatching the paint brush from her. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only held onto her tighter. "mhm." He chuckled as he dipped the brush into the paint and ran it in a straight line down her face, from her nose to her chin. Sakura shrieked when the cold liquid came in contact with her warm face and Sasuke smirked at her. "There, now you look beautiful with your barbie pink face." He mocked, causing Sakura to giggle more.

"Oh yea?" She asked with an evil smirk. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her as she rose away from him a bit. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw her lifted the paint can up but it was too late. He closed his eyes and felt it splatter all over his face, hair and chest area. She was laughing uncontrollably as he whipped it away from his eyes, mouth and nose. "Now your all pink and barbied up!" She laughed at him. Sasuke chuckled and forcefully pulled her down to him, making there chests touch and getting paint all over her shirt, which was really his.

"Well true men wear pink." He countered making her laugh more.

"Then why don't you wear it?" She asked smugly.

"Who says I don't?" He asked as he ran his paint covered fingers through her hair, turning strands of it pink. She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled again.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you telling me you ware pink boxers?" She smirked with a small laugh. He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you of all people know the answer to that." His smirk grew wider as the pinkette before him blushed slightly. Sakura started to laugh again as she rolled off of him and sat up. Sasuke pulled himself up too and looked around the room. It seemed as though the floor got painted more then the rest of the room. He only chuckled. "I guess Sayuri is going to have to wait another day for her room." He stated with a sigh. Sakura looked around and smiled before nodding. The sun was setting outside and they could hear the back door opening, indicating that Sayuri and Ryu had come back inside from playing in the garden. Sayuri's little footsteps carried up the stairs and into the hallway until she came into there vision at the doorway of her room. Her eyes widened and the little girl gasped.

"What happened to me room!" She asked as she glanced around. Both of her parents pointed at each other and smirked a bit.

"Don't look at me, I was the victim here. All I did was come in to tell your mother I was going to go check on some things and then she attacked me with a paint brush." Sasuke rose his hands up to defend himself. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"No! I didn't mean to get paint on you and then you chased me around and poored the bucket on yourself!" Sakura grinned goofily as she looked at him. Sasuke's mouth fell open.

"Sakura Uchiha! You are lying!" he accused her as he pounced at her again and started to tickle her sides. Sakura shrieked in laughter as she tried to kick Sasuke off of her. Sayuri giggled and ran out the door to go watch the T.V with her older brother, leaving her parents alone. Sasuke chuckled as he lowered her down to the floor and continued tickling her while she thrashed around on the floor, trying to get him away from her while her giggles were getting louder.

"Sasuke! S-St-stop!" She squealed while trying to grab onto his arms. He only laughed and stopped for a second, letting her breath but before he could start again she grabbed him by his hair and pressed her lips to his. He sighed and closed his eyes as there lips moved together lovingly and her arms in circled around his neck. He rubbed her sides with his paint crusted hands. They pulled away for a minute and stared at each other. Sakura giggled before pecking his lips softly and trying to get up but he pinned her down.

"I'm not done with you yet, Sakura." He whispered into her ear as he brought it between his lips and sucked on it lovingly. Sakura moaned slightly and placed her hands back into his hair. His kisses trailed down to her neck where he began to suck and play with her skin.

"Sasuke, Ryu and Sayuri are still down stairs." She whispered to him as he nipped on her skin. She whimpered lowly while she in circled her legs around his waist. He took one of his legs and kicked the door shut with his foot while pulling off the white T-shirt she was wearing. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts and before undoing her bra whispered into her skin.

"Then let's make this quick."

_With Sasuke Uchiha, you can never be sure of anything. But behind closed doors with the three people he holds most dear to him maybe, just maybe he shows his true colors._

**GUESS WHAT!! I MADE THE JV CHEER SQUAD! =D I was soo nervous because there were so many people trying out this year and I was crying when they were announcing who made the time I was so scared but I got called! I'm so happy! Third year of cheering! =D I love it so much! Well I hope you liked this little random story! I'd love reviews ;)**


End file.
